Amor mio
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Simplemente pensar en el y lo que a sido de una relacion inexistente de 6 años


**Amor mío**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no. Es un pos HPB aun que con algunas fallas ya que no tome las cosas muy exactas, solo algunas, espero que les guste y sobre advertencia no hay engaño, es corto pero en lo personal me gusto

* * *

**Canción:** Amor mio

**Interprete:** Floricienta

Su nombre, hacia tan poco tiempo que su propio nombre había dejado de importarle, lo único que podía hacer era estar ahí dejando que el viento jugara con su cabello, era su ultima noche en Hogwarts, al día siguiente el funeral de Dumbledore y después...

no se permitía pensar en eso, no quería hacerlo sin embargo, sin embargo sabia que tenia que hacerlo, que debía hacerlo, por que esa era la única manera de ayudar a Harry y de ayudarse a si misma.

Sollozo sin quererlo, pero no le importo realmente, ya no importaba si lloraba por el destino que le tocaba recorrer a su mejor amigo, si lloraba por que no sabia que seria de ella el día de mañana o simplemente por él.

**Es inútil ya lo se**

**no soy solo lo que ves**

**no me atrevo a decir nada**

**me confunde tu mirada**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, intentando olvidarlo y al mismo tiempo trayéndolo a su memoria.

Se sentía tan confundida al respecto, tan dolida, tan desesperada, tan extrañamente perdida, había estado luchando todo ese tiempo para olvidarlo, había luchado todo ese tiempo para enamorarse de Ron y lo estaba consiguiendo y de pronto, de pronto pasaba todo y el de nuevo estaba en sus pensamientos.

¿Que tenia él, que no tuvieran los demás?

nada y al mismo tiempo todo, simplemente se había fijado en el, simplemente se había fijado en él, por que sentía que con el no había peligro, por que sentía que las cosas jamas cambiarían, que lo olvidaría.

que tonta eso jamas había pasado, lo había querido más y más con el paso del tiempo, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo, había aprendido a ignorarlo, a fingir que lo odiaba o mostrarse dura y fría, cuando por dentro, por dentro se moría por una simple mirada, por una simple palabra.

Habría dado tanto y arriesgado aun más, sin conseguir nada, sin lograr nada, solo quererlo más.

**soy así y así muero**

**si no grito que te quiero**

**cuantos cielos te daría**

**se que es una fantasía**

Aun recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, en el expreso, la primera vez que su mirada había topado con aquella gris, jamas había visto a un chico como aquel, aquella manera de caminar de mirar, todo en el era nuevo y fascinante, pero ¿que culpa tenia una niña de 11 años en dejarse llevar por aquella visión?

Lo había comenzado a querer desde ese momento, no había lógica, no había por que, simplemente se había encontrado pensado en el todas las noches, se había esforzado tanto, para demostrar que pertenecía a ese lugar, para lograr que le la mirara, pero... para él ella no valía nada.

y aun así, aun así ella pensaba en el, rogaba internamente por una mirada, por una palabra y después aquel estúpido duelo, había mentido por primera vez a los que posteriormente serian sus mejores amigos, estaba preocupada, preocupada por el rubio de quien comenzaba a enamorarse.

por eso, por eso los había acompañado, mentira que estaba preocupada por los puntos, era aquel rubio de mirada matadora lo que le preocupaba, y el no había aparecido y ella se había sentido tan feliz, tan feliz de saber que no le había pasado nada y entonces él, el había mandado a Flicht para que le bajar puntos a Gryffindor.

Ese año, el había hecho todo lo posible por que expulsaran a alguno de ellos, pero no lo había conseguido, ella esperaba odiarlo después de eso, pero no lo hacia no del todo.

**Amor mío**

**si pudieras**

**si pudieras descubrir**

**que te llevo aquí en mis sueños**

**que mi mundo es para ti**

Y segundo, segundo había sido aun más aterrador que el primero, debatiéndose entre la incertidumbre que la consumía, entre el medio que el fuera el heredero Sly y también, también por que no quería creerlo del todo, y ese mismo año el, el la había llamado por primera vez sangre sucia, cuanto le habían dolido sus palabras.

Nada de lo que ella había hecho, ninguno de sus desvelos, nada era suficiente para el rubio, simplemente ella no estaba a su altura, entonces entonces, en ese momento, deseo demostrarle que ella valía, pronto llego el momento de hacerlo, entrar a los dominios del Sly, sin embargo una confusión la había dejado a ella fuera de aquel plan.

y después el basilisco se había encargado de que ella no participara con sus amigos, la rabia y el alivio se habían mezclado por igual en la mente de la niña de 12 años que era.

y aun estaba en su mente, oculto bajo el odio que comenzaba a sentir, oculto entre su propia confusión, oculto entre la amistad que cada vez se hacia más fuerte entre ella, Ron y Harry.

**Amor mío **

**si pudieras **

**si pudieras comprender**

**para mi eres diferente**

**yo una más entre la gente**

Y luego el tercer curso, aquel tercer curso donde había habido por primera vez un acercamiento mayor que el de los años anteriores, ella había perdido la razón, los estribos, no podía creer del todo que el fuera tan mezquino, que pareciera que había dejado atrás todo el corazón, arrebatada, lo había hecho sin pensar, simplemente se había dejado guiar por el impulso.

Lo había abofeteado, lo había insultado, simplemente por que aun pensaba en él.

y había perdido una clase por pensar en el, por pensar en sus ojos, y en lo mucho que lo odiaba, intentaba sacarlo de su mente de mil maneras pero era imposible, simplemente tenia que fijarse en alguien más, había decidido en ese curso que se sacaría al Sly de la mente a como diera lugar.

y realmente creía que lo lograría, que lo sacaría de su mente y de su corazon.

**Puede ser que algún día**

**si estas cerca toda vía**

**me desnude el sufrimiento**

**puedas ver lo que yo siento**

El cuarto curso había llegado, ella había pasado unos días en la madriguera previo al mundial de Quiddicht, la estaba pasando genial con los Weasley, y cuando llego Harry parecía que todo seria genial, pero...

El había aparecido, para poner su mundo de cabeza de nuevo, lo había mirado de manera retadora, había mostrado que lo repudiaba, pero aun estaba en su interior, por alguna razón aun pensaba en el, por alguna razón y después del juego aquella noche, el ataque, el miedo, y de nuevo el, con aquella mirada maliciosa, demostrando una vez más que siempre estarían en bandos rivales.

La llegada de Krum había sido lo mejor, ella se había prometido olvidar al rubio, Krum parecía la opción perfecta, la misma personalidad un tanto oscura, simplemente, se había fijado en ella, en vez de en aquellas chicas que siempre lo habían idolatrado, y sin embargo para el baile, para aquel baile, se había arreglado para otro y no para Krum, se había arreglado, para que el la notara, para que se diera cuenta, para que la notara entre tantas chicas.

Entonces lo hizo, del brazo de Krum, todos los ojos fijos en ella, en especial los de él, sorprendido, incapaz de lastimarla, sin embargo esa noche, esa noche había decidido que tenia que enamorarse de Ron, y olvidarse del rubio ya...

en ese mismo curso Voldemort había retornado, los bandos se habían formado...

y toda posibilidad había muerto ellos siempre serian rivales

**Soy así y así muero**

**si no grito que te quiero**

**cuentos cielos te daría**

**se que es una fantasía**

Quinto curso, su quinto curso había llegado, Harry más susceptible que nunca, esa Umbridge rondando entre ellos, la patrulla inquisitorial vigilándolos, y ella, ella sintiendo tantas cosas, tanto miedo, pero sobre todo el ED, sentir que estaba haciendo algo contras las injusticias, demostrándole no solo Umbridge si no también al ministerio que ellos estaban en lo correcto.

Y Malfoy de nuevo fastidiando, de nuevo lastimando, de nuevo metiéndose entre sus sueños, entre sus clases, pero no tenia tiempo para pensar en el, tenia que ayudar a Harry, tenia que estar ahí para su mejor amigo, tenia que enamorarse de Ron, tenia que cuidar del medio hermano de Hagrid, tenia que apoyar a Ron en el Quiddicht.

Tenia tantas cosas y el siempre presente en su mente, de una manera u otra ella siempre intentaba que el la notara, quería realizar unos TIMOS perfectos, para que el la mirara, pero era imposible ella lo sabia, por que los bandos estaban formados, y por que ella había ayudado a Harry para aquella entrevista en el quisquilloso, donde Harry denunciaba a Lucius como un Mortifago, había tantas cosas en su contra, y a pesar de eso, ella aun lo quería.

A pesar de que por culpa del rubia, habían atrapado a Harry y con eso, Dumbledore había salido de la escuela, aun cuando ellos los habían encontrado merodeando en la oficina de la inquisidora, a pesar de eso, a pesar de las palabras hirientes aun estaba ahí, y dolia... pero no tenia tiempo para quejarse.

Pero la muerte de Sirius y la aparición de Voldemort en el ministerio, habían cambiado tantas cosas, además de que ella casi había muerto

**Amor mío**

**si pudieras**

**si pudieras descubrir**

**que te llevo aquí en mis sueños**

**que mi mundo es para ti**

Sexto curso...

todo se había precipitado demasiado Rápido, ella se había convencido de querer a Ron, había intentando por todos los medios enamorarse de él, y lo había logrado al menos en apariencia y el también parecía quererla a ella, jamas dejaba de pensar en Malfoy, pero lo intentaba, estando con Ron, en aquellas reuniones, intentando no verlo, encerrándose como siempre en la biblioteca, preocupándose por Harry.

Sintiendo una rabia enorme cada vez que Ron estaba con Lavander, por que no lo sentía lo suficiente, por que realmente no le importaba, y entonces actuaba de manera inmadura, descargando en el pelirrojo toda la frustración de esos años perdidos en los ojos grises y los cabellos rubios, mostrándose enfadada, celosa, atacándolo con las aves, llorando por que no lo sentía, por que no lo había logrado, por que aun amaba a Malfoy y se sentía aliviada y furiosa por lo que había pasado con Ron, por sentirse aliviada, por pensar en Malfoy a hora que Harry sospechaba tanto de él.

habían pasado tantas cosas en ese curso, había cambiado tanto entre ellos, la aparición de aquel libro la había puesto alerta, siempre preocupada por Harry, y después Harry casi lo había matado y ella no había podido hacer nada, salvo sentir la angustia y ayudar a su mejor amigo.

recordar ese curso era demasiado doloroso, pues había sido el quien había dejado entrar a los mortifagos, había sido el, y a pesar de eso aun no podía odiarlo.

**Amor mío **

**si pudieras **

**si pudieras comprender**

**para mi eres diferente**

**yo una más entre la gente**

La muerte de Dumbledore había precipitado las cosas y ahora sabia que la próxima vez que lo volviera a ver seria, como rivales, y posiblemente les tocaría enfrentarse, por que no habían nacido en otro tiempo, en otra época, por que el no pensaba de otra forma, por que ella no era un mago sangre limpia

Por que lo amaba como lo hacia, no lo sabia, lo único que hacia era llorar por el, por su seguridad, por que donde quiera que estuviera, se encontrara bien.

-"Hermione"- la voz de Ron la saco de sus pensamientos se giro a verlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-"Tienes que descansar, mañana será un día pesado"- dijo el abrazándola

-"Lo se"- dijo ella -"Tenemos que decirle a Harry que estaremos con el"- dijo ella, sintiéndose miserable, por que quería estar con Harry, para encontrarlo a él

-"Lo se Hermione, pronto tendremos que enfrentarnos en el mundo de haya a fuera"-

-"Tenemos que apoyar a Harry, pase lo que pase"- dijo ella

-"Lo se, vamos a dentro, creo que Harry nos necesita"-

-"Esta bien, esta con Ginny, es a ella a quien necesita"- dijo ella

-"De todas formas, debemos descansar"-

Ella lo siguió lentamente, pensar en descansar, en dormir, cuando el estaba quien sabe donde y en que condiciones, dejo escapar más lagrimas.

por que sabia que ella jamas diría lo que sentía y su amor su amor jamas seria correspondido

-"_Aguanta mi amor aguanta, Harry vencerá a Voldemort y tu serás libre, para siempre_"- penso mientras caminada hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, llorando por Draco y disfrazando sus lagrimas tras el nombre de Dumbledore, ese era su destino y lo aceptaba.

**Nota de la autora**

Bueno espero sus criticas, a mi en lo personal me gusto, pero como siempre la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes


End file.
